


Parallels

by benaddictedtosherlock



Category: Perception (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Clueless Daniel, Clueless John, Clueless Sherlock, Crossover, Everyone's Clueless, F/M, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Gift Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benaddictedtosherlock/pseuds/benaddictedtosherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested: Sherlock and John meet Daniel and Kate.<br/>I own nothing but the storyline. All mistakes are my own and I apologize in advance for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bibliolatry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/gifts).



"Have you got everything packed?" John called out to Sherlock as he lugged his suitcase downstairs into the sitting room.

"Yes," came Sherlock's lazy reply. John sat his suitcase down and took in the sight of his flatmate sprawled on the sofa, praying to the ceiling. A brief survey of the room revealed to John the suspicious absence of a suitcase, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Everything is still in my room. We aren't leaving for another thirty minutes. There is no need for my luggage to be anywhere else but in my room."

"Right," John said, staring down at his own bag. He left it on the landing and went into the kitchen to make some tea. Sherlock was in obviously in a mood, and John knew he would only get worse on the plane. He knew he would need something to prepare himself for the eight and a half hour flight to Chicago, and at the moment tea seemed to be his best bet.

Sherlock decided to grace the kitchen with his presence the moment the kettle began to whistle. John pretended not to notice how their arms bumped together when he reached for the mugs on the counter.

"So you've got your toothbrush and all that? Shampoo, plenty of clothes and clean pants-"

"I'm not a child, John!" John took a look at the childish pout threatening to take over Sherlock's face and laughed, handing him his mug.

"Of course. Sherlock took a sip of his tea, and when he pulled the mug away from his mouth his bottom lip was still a bit protruded.

"You're being patronizing." John didn't answer then, just raised his mug to his lips and blew on it. He walked past Sherlock and sat down in his armchair, cradling his mug in his hands. Several minutes later Sherlock walked out of the kitchen, mug still in hand, and perched on the arm of John's chair. John bit back a comment about how lazy Sherlock was to not take the extra few steps to his own armchair and took another sip of his tea.

They drank in a companionable silence for several moments. John noticed a set of petri dishes sitting in the windowsill and brought it to Sherlock's attention.

"It's an experiment," he said. "One I may have to restart depending on how much time we spend in America." John chuckled at the way Sherlock's nose scrunched up when he said this. For a man who claimed not to understand or care about normal expressions of human emotion, Sherlock had a very expressive face. 

"Sherlock, you said yourself this shouldn't take long at all." Sherlock made a disgruntled noise and stood up.

"Yes, yes, I know what I said. Still, this is a man who has managed to kill a trained assassin and leave the country. He's very desperate to not be found, and I assume he's found a pretty good hiding spot. It's only be sheer luck that he was sighted in Chicago." John sat silently and watched Sherlock as he began to pace, tucking in his feet to prevent Sherlock from stepping on them. This was the first he was hearing of this man they were supposed to be tracking down. Until now he had been under the impression that their mission was simply a retrieval of a man already found in chicago. 

He chose to ignore the fact that this man had apparently had a hit put on him by the British government and instead sipped his tea nonchalantly.

"It thought this was just a retrieval mission." 

"It  _is_  a retrieval mission! We're just flying over to America, tracking down the runaway, and bringing him back here. All because Mycroft can't trust his own secret service to do it and he hates legwork." He scoffed. "We might as well be picking up his dry cleaning."

"We're not doing this for Mycroft, Sherlock. We're doing this for our country." Sherlock ceased his pacing and stood directly in front of John, one corner of his mouth turned upwards. 

"Oh, John," he said. "You're so quaint." 

"What?"

"Your bravery, loyalty ... Queen and county and all that. Just what you'd expect from an army man."

"And what do you mean by that?" John asked, sitting forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He was about eye level with Sherlock's crotch, and was trying hard not to think about it. He stared up at Sherlock with narrowed eyes. The detective's eyes widened only slightly before he huffed and turned away.

"No need to get your little feelings hurt. I meant that as a compliment."

"You? Compliment?" John bit back a laugh. Sherlock glared at him and placed his hands at his hips, and for a brief moment John actually felt unsettled staring up at Sherlock from his current position. He cleared his throat and cast his gaze aside, once again finding in hard to look anywhere but directly in front of him.

"Boys, your car is- Oh my, sorry."

John peered around Sherlock at Mrs. Hudson standing in the doorway, hiding her face with her hands. It took a moment to click, but eventually John realized what they must have looked like. John in his chair leaning forward while Sherlock stood before him with his hands on his hips. From the angle she must have seen them John could only imagine what it looked like they were doing. 

Sherlock spun around and John leapt from his chair. John began attempting to explain, but all Mrs. Hudson did was smile and apologize before turning and descending the stairs. John's face was hot as he grabbed his suitcases; Now there was absolutely no way Mrs. Hudson wouldn't believe they were a couple. 

The car ride to the airport was awkward and tense, despite both John and Sherlock's effort to joke away the situation on their way down the stairs. Sherlock tapped away at his phone while John stared out the tinted window. Never before had a car ride been so arduous. 

They finally arrived at the airport and soon were on their way to Chicago to retrieve a Mr. Zachary Thompson, otherwise known as Cray-Z. He was known to be the leader of one of the largest drug rings currently operating in London, and last week had somehow found a way out of the country. Luckily he got himself into a bit of trouble at his hideout in Chicago, and something he said tipped off some agent working there. Mycroft was forcing Sherlock to personally thank the man who would ultimately be responsible for putting Zachary behind bars. John couldn't wait to see how that would go down.

By the time they sat down in their seats on the plane, all awkwardness had evanesced and Sherlock even allowed John to sleep on his shoulder when he got too tired to keep his eyes open. It should have been odd, except it was not the first time they'd been in such a position. They'd slept on each other in cabs, the sofa, and even the floor after a particularly draining case that left both men unable to make it to their respective bedrooms. 

John awoke mid-flight to find that Sherlock had fallen asleep as well, and his head was resting atop his own. Trapped between Sherlock's head and shoulder, John remained perfectly still for the rest of the flight. When the plane landed John nudged Sherlock in the side, and he jolted awake. 

"Plane's landed." Sherlock nodded his head, yawned, and from that moment on it was if he'd never been asleep. John envied him for that. He grabbed a cup of coffee from the cafe in the airport before they went to check in at their hotel. 

Upon entering their room they found not two twin beds but one queen sized bed waiting for them. However, by now they were used to hotel mix ups like this and neither commented on the fact that they would be sharing a bed for the duration of this case. John set his suitcase down on one side of the bed, claiming it as his, and Sherlock followed suit, placing his luggage on the opposite side of the mattress. They didn't bother unpacking; the sooner they got started on the case the sooner they could finish and return home.

Sherlock called ahead to let everyone know at the office that they were on their way, and requested that the man who identified their target be there to meet them when they arrive. John wanted to comment on how demanding Sherlock sounded, but he realized the case would move much faster with help.

When they finally reached the office, Sherlock gave his name at the front and they were escorted to the back, where hopefully their informant was waiting for them. John took a quick look around to assess his surroundings. It was an old army habit: locate any possible threats as soon as you enter the room. The most threatening thing John saw was a mean-looking office worker struggling to get the printer to work.

Some movement caught John's eye, and he turned to se a man sitting on top of an office desk with headphones in his ears, conducting. His movements were somehow both wild and calculated. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be completely lost in his own little world. There was a woman sitting at the desk he was on, working on some paperwork. She occasionally glanced up at him, but there was never any malice in her eyse. She simply looked like a mother checking up on her child. It was an odd sight, and it seemed to have caught Sherlock's eye as well. He leaned over and nudged John in the side with his elbow.

"I didn't know this building also functioned as a mental institution." John tried and failed to supress a laugh, and ended up drawing the attention of the woman at the desk. John stopped laughing immediately when her eyes landed on him, and Sherlock stiffened behind him. John smiled to himself; Sherlock seemed to be learning appropriate social behaviour at an alarmingly increased rate lately. John liked to think it was his influence.

The woman stood from the desk and began walking over to them, and John inwardly kicked himself for behaing so inappropriately. However, instead of reprimand the two of them when she reached them, the woman held out her hand and smiled.

"Agent Kate Moretti. Pleased to meet you." John took her hand and gave it a shake, and gestured to Sherlock.

"Yeah we're-"

"Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. I know. You're here because of the Zachary Thompson case." John looked up to Sherlock, who looked as confused as John felt. How had this woman recognized them? Sure Sherlock had gained some popularity in England but John was almost certain his blog did not have that far wide a readership. Kate seemed to sense the confusion, and smiled as she clarified. "I'm one of the agents working on the case. I was told you'd come and was given a picture so I'd know when you showed up." She motioned for them to follow her and turned, turning her head to the side as she walked to continue talking.

"Doctor Pierce here is the ... informant you asked for." She stood by the desk she'd been sitting at and gestured to the man who was staring back and forth between them. His gaze was intense, and his mouth was set into a straight line. He had a bit of stubble and hair that looked perfectly messy, like a hand had been run through it just the right amount of times.

" _This_ is our informant?" Sherlock asked, incredulous. John elbowed him in the ribs, and opened his mouth to apologize.

"Doctor Pierce is more than an informant. He's a brilliant man, you konow. He often helps us out with our most difficult cases." By now Doctor Pierce had removed his headphones and was staring expectantly at John.

"Erm, it's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor-"

"Please, call me Daniel."

"Alright, Daniel." Daniel gave him a smile, and John noticed the way his entire face seemed to change. He went from brooding and mysterious to charming and charismatic. It was ... interesting, to say the least.

The rest of their morning consisted of John and Sherlock being debriefed on the initial sighting and every procedure that had been used to track this man. So far they haven't found anything to lead them to believe he's left Chicago, but no one knows exactly where in Chicago he is. That was where Sherlock came in, supposedly.

When they left the office John could barely keep up with Sherlock's brisk walking pace. Something wasn't right, John could tell. He fought his best to keep up with Sherlock but after several blocks when John began having trouble catching his breath he reached out to grab the sleeve of Sherlock's coat.

"Could you slow down for a moment?" Sherlock rolled his eyes and gave a dissatisfied huff, but when they began walking again he was walking slower. John still felt a bit rushed, but he was glad to take whatever Sherlock would give him.

He didn't bother asking where it was they were going. He wasn't so sure Sherlock would have told him if he had asked. He tried his best to take in his surroundings as best he could at such a fast walking pace, and just when he was starting to get a feel for the city Sherlock stopped abruptly and signaled for a cab. 

"Where are we going?" John asked as he climbed in after Sherlock.

"We're going to the location of the initial sighting. There's got to be some sort of clue there."

"It's been days since they saw him, Sherlock. Surely whatever evidence was there is gone by now."

"Maybe, but we won't know until we check, will we? We've got basically nothing to go on. Might as well start with the basics."

"What? Textbook crime solving? That sounds nothing like the Sherlock Holmes I know." Sherlock chuckled and stared out the window. John smiled at having made Sherlock laugh. Very few were gifted with the ability to do so, and John prided himself on the fact that Sherlock laughing was a regular occurrence around him.

While searching through the dank and dark alleyway Sherlock received a call from Mycroft telling him that a large amount of funds had been wired to an address in Chicago near where the target had been spotted. After a quick sibling spat and another phone call it was decided that Sherlock and John would meet Daniel and Kate at the address to investigate.

The address was a five minute walk from the alley, so John and Sherlock arrived much earlier than Daniel and Kate. They'd gone to a nearby park where they could keep tabs on the seemingly abandomed building and waited on a parkbench until they saw the two agents emerge from a cab in front of the building and look around.

When they crossed the street to greet them, John couldn't help but notice Daniel's attire. He was now wearing a trenchcoat eerily similar to Sherlock's, and there was a scarf tied around his neck. Though the scarf was red instead of blue, Daniel's appearance was strikingly comparable to that of the detective standing beside him. Kate stepped forward and began to speak.

"Alright, so here's the plan. We go in there, cuff anyone that looks like our guy, and bring everyone inside in for questioning. We've got backup waiting in the wings."

"Backup won't be necessary," Sherlock said, taking a step towards her. "In fact, you won't be either. I can handle this."

"But-"

"Do you really think you'll get maximum cooperation when you go barging into someone's house and begin handcuffing people? A little deception goes a long way."

"So what, you're going to go against police orders and waltz in there to con a criminal?"

"Precisely."

"That's my Sherlock," John said smiling. Sherlock and Daniel smirked. Kate was gaping at them both.

"I want in," Daniel said, stepping forward, smiling. Sherlock eyed him carefully for a moment, but eventually seemed to decide that Daniel's participation in this con wouldn't be detrimental to his plan, and nodded.

"Very well then. John, Agent Moretti, feel free to have a walk in the park while we work." Sherlock winked then, and John turned to go. When he noticed that there was no one walking beside him, he stopped and turned around. Kate was standing in front of Daniel, her eyebrows furrowed as she stared up at him.

"Are you really going to go through with this? You're going along with him?"

"There's a reason he's been brought over here, you know. I think we should do what he says." He grins and shrugs. "Besides, I've always loved acting. Maybe this could be my big break." Sherlock rolled his eyes, but John could tell he was trying not to smile. He was suddenly starting to have doubts about how good an idea it was to bring two incredibly extraordinary men together like this.

Kate turned to him with an eyebrow raised, and he shrugged. She sighed and began walking, casting a covert glance over her shoulder at Daniel before crossing the street with John. They took a seat on the same park bench Sherlock and John had been sitting on previously.

They watched Sherlock knock on the door and the two men waited patiently in front of the door. After a moment both men started, and John's hand flew to where his gun would have been if he'd thought to bring it. Kate tensed beside him, and they both waited with bated breath when the door opened slowly and a man stuck his head out. The three of them conversed for a moment before the head disappeared and the door opened wider. Sherlock and Daniel stepped inside and the door closed behind them. John and Kate sat in awkward silence for several moments until John decided to try and break it.

"So, how long have you and Daniel been working together?"

"Not very long. I've known him for a while. He used to be my teacher, actually."

"You mean he's not an FBI agent?"

"No, just me. He teaches neuroscience at Chicago Lake Michigan University. After I graduated I left for Washington D.C." She sighed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "When I was relocated I came back here and ... and I remember I was struggling with a case. I remembered how brilliant Daniel is and I asked him for help. He's been helping us ever since." 

Silence fell upon them once again, but John was too preoccupied with watching the building to bother trying to continue the conversation. Instead he kept his eyes trained on the door Sherlock had disappeared behind, willing himself to remain calm. Fear began creeping into the back of his mind as he sat there. It reminded him that Sherlock and Daniel were possibly alone with a known murderer, and were most likely unarmed. There was nothing John could do nothing to save them should Sherlock's plan go wrong. When Sherlock and Daniel finally emerged from the building John breathed a sigh of relief, and could hear Kate doing the same. They rose to their feet simultaneaously and started walking over. Sherlock caught John's eye from across the street and smiled.

"So, how'd it go?" Kate asked, staring up at Daniel. John looked up to Sherlock, and for a moment no one spoke.

"He's been here, that's for sure."

"You're certain?" Sherlock nodded his head, pulling out his phone.

"The man who answered the door runs a sort of 'off the books' mental institution in this building for those who either can't afford treatment or want absolute discretion in getting it. Our target just happens to suffer from Obsessive Compulsive Disorder and needed medication." Sherlock stopped to take a breath, and Daniel picked up where he'd left off.

"Thanks to Mr. Loose Lips in there we learned that a man fitting the description of our target has been staying here for the past week or so. Said he showed up looking rather frazzled, wearing ill-fitting clothing and begging for help.

"You mean to tell me you managed to get a shady business operator to tell you all about the fugitive he's been hiding?"

"Of course not," Sherlock said, turning towards Kate. "We were simply chatting about the current residents of the shelter he is running." Kate turned to John with an eyebrow raised, and he simply shrugged. Kate turned back to Sherlock and Daniel. While Daniel was beaming with pride, Sherlock looked as if he had just taken a rather large bite of a lemon. Sherlock caught John's eye and angled his head away, indicating for John to follow him before he turned and left. 

"Erm, if you would just ... give us a moment?" John didn't wait for a reply before chasing after Sherlock, who had just disappeared around a street corner. He found him leaning against a brick wall, hands stuffed in his pockets and staring off into the distance. John felt as if he had stumbled upon an impromptu photoshoot. He stood back a moment and took in the sight of Sherlock propped against the wall. His head was angled just so to make the sunlight dance off of his pale skin in a way that almost made him glow. His eyes, now glazed over, were so light they were almost clear. He looked tall and regal, while still somehow appearing dark and mysterious even in the bright sunlight. It was a fascinating sight.

Sherlock turned his head and saw John, and gave a small smile. He waved him over, and John dutifully obeyed his command. 

"What is it?" Sherlock shrugged and looked away.

"Nothing really. Daniel looked rather excited and I wanted to allow him the chance to celebrate with his girlfriend in private."

"Since when do you care about-"

"I just didn't want to see it." John stood beside Sherlock, and their shoulders brushed when he turned to stand against the wall. 

"What makes you think those two are dating?"

"You've got to be kidding me. It's  _so_ obvious."

"It's not obvious to me." Sherlock pushed himself off the wall and came to stand in front of John. He dipped his head down and stood close so John could still hear him over the roaring traffic on the street.

"She stands much closer to him than necessary. Any eye contact between them is always extended, and ..." Sherlock trailed off as his eyes darted sideways, and suddenly he was standing upright and looking away from John. John followed his line of sight and saw both Kate and Daniel standing not very far away, watching them with strange faces. He waved, then pushed off the wall and joined Sherlock in walking over.

"I think this case is all but solved. We'll just have to wait until he returns. If you want, you can go ahead and call in your police backup." He gave Kate a wry smile before turning to John. "I noticed a café not too far from here. Are you hungry?"

"I am," Daniel answered. Sherlock turned and almost glared at him, but John saw the glare forming and spoke before Sherlock had a chance to.

"That would be lovely. The officers can take care of everything if he returns before we're through." Kate seemed a bit uneasy, but Daniel turned and looked at her and smiled, and she seemed to almost immediately melt.

"Fine. But eat quickly. We don't want to miss too much of the action." With that they all turned and headed for the restaurant Sherlock had spoken of. It was small, but still nice, and the food was quite good. John ordered an overpriced sandwich with chips that Sherlock picked off of his plate when he thought John wasn't looking. 

"Well," Kate began after stealing a chip off of Daniel's plate, "While we're not actually working I'd like to take the opportunity to say what I fan I am of your work, Mr. Holmes." Sherlock beamed at the praise, and John smiled at the way his eyes lit up. Kate eyed them strangely, but continued. "I'd just like to say what an honour it is to dine with you ... and your partner."

John's eyes shot up then to Kate's face, saw the sweet smile she was giving him, and frowned.

"We're not ... we're not partners in that sense," he clarified. Both Daniel and Kate sat back in their seats and exchanged a look. 

"My apologies. I just assumed-"

"Yeah, most people do. I can't see why though."

"I can-"

"Hush," Kate said, turning to face Daniel.  Daniel's mouth shut and he sent Kate a glare before crossing his arms in a huff. John glanced over at Sherlock, who was still staring at Daniel, then sighed as his eyes drifted down to the tablecloth. The rest of their conversation was incredibly stilted and by the time everyone had finished their meal John breathed a sigh of relief. At least when they were working they could blatantly ignore any awkward tension that happened to be hanging in the air. It was nearly impossible to do when in a restaurant setting that had started to feel incredibly like a double-date about midway through.

Daniel and Kate left before John and Sherlock did, with Daniel claiming that he needed to clear his head a bit before they went back to hopefully catch their target.  Sherlock remained seated at John's side, trapping him inside the booth they were in. He leaned over to towards John, and when he spoke it sounded as if his lips were directly by his ear.

"I was wrong." John turned to look at Sherlock, and flinched slightly when he noticed how close Sherlock's face was to his. Sherlock saw the teasing smile playing at John's lips and rolled his eyes. He turned to look out the window in the direction that Daniel and Kate had walked off. They were seated on a nearby bench. Daniel was wearing headphones and was conducting much like he had been in the office. John watched him for a moment before turning back to Sherlock.

"What do you mean?"

"They're not dating." Sherlock brought a hand up to stroke his chin, and John's eyes followed the movement. "They should be though. The way they dance around each other is so ... comical. And when the waitress began flirting with him you could practically see the jealousy rolling off of her in waves." Sherlock made an attempt at a laugh before standing, and John slid over to stand as well.

"If I remember correctly Daniel wasn't the only one the waitress was flirting with." Sherlock's eyes snapped to John's and remained there for what felt like several eternities. John stared back, unable to tear himself away from the now blue and incredibly beautiful irises surrounding Sherlock's widened pupil. When Sherlock finally looked away John felt as if he had been released from a spell. It was an unsettling feeling. He followed Sherlock out of the restaurant and across the street to where Daniel and Kate were.

"What's he doing?" John asked, pointing at Daniel. His eyes were closed and he was conducting with grand gestures, attracting the attention of several passersby. 

"It helps him calm down," Kate explained. "You see, he's ... he's not exactly what you might call mentally stable, and sometimes he gets overwhelmed by-"

"He's schizophrenic." Kate blinked up at him in shock.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"When we were inside the makeshift asylum he kept speaking as if there was someone else in the room with us other than the man we were talking to. Then he made a comment about someone chanting. Almost as if reciting a mantra. Then he mentioned OCD and that was when we learned the suspect had OCD and was hiding there." Sherlock squinted as he looked at Daniel. He seemed completely oblivious to the conversation being had about him, and his eyes remained shut as his hands danced in the air.

"I implore you not to think any less of him because of it. Yes, he sees things that others don't, but he also sees what other people can't, and he's brilliant for it." John gave her a sympathetic smile and looked to Sherlock, and his face froze when he saw the cold, calculating look on the detective's face.

"You say he's so perceptive yet he fails to see what's directly in front of him." 

"What do you mean?"

"You."

"I don't-"

"Don't bother. He'll figure it out soon enough." Kate kept her mouth tightly shut and stared at Sherlock. No one spoke for a while, and John tried not to let the silence bother him. He looked at his feet, he looked at the buildings and the people around them, and he looked at Sherlock, who looked back at him.

"Okay look," Kate finally said, letting out a breath. "I'll admit I had a thing for him when he was my teacher, if that's what you're implying. But he wasn't interested and I squashed it. End of story." Sherlock huffed and looked away and  John glared at him. John watched Kate watch Daniel until he removed his headphones and smiled at Sherlock.

"I should stay at the asylum."

" _What?"_ Kate asked, sounding as shocked as John felt. He looked to Sherlock and found a smile identical to Daniel's on his face.

"Great." He turned to John. "While we have managed to track down our primary target there is a strong chance there are many others in his network that are still out there. If Daniel can get close to him and gain his trust, we may learn who else is out there."

"What makes you think he's going to just tell him all about the international drug ring he's a part of?"

"Easy," Daniel said, standing up. "If I pretend to think he's a delusion, he'll feel safe discussing anything with me. Criminals are always eager to brag, and this guy probably hasn't found an outlet. What better outlet than a crazy man who doesn't believe anything he's hearing is true?"

"That's brilliant."

"That's insane!" Kate turned to John with wide eyes. "You really think it's a good idea?"

"It's a great idea," Sherlock snapped, narrowing his eyes at her. John took a step forward and placed a hand on Sherlock's arm.

"It is a great idea, Sherlock. So great in fact, I believe you thought of it, didn't you?" Sherlock preened under John's praise and shrugged. Kate seemed on the verge of having an aneurysm with the way she was staring at Daniel. Sherlock obviously noticed, but ignored her distress and began to discuss the course of action that would be taken. 

Two days later John watched as the police dragged their target from the building and shoved him into the back of a police car. Daniel and Sherlock stood by the side, hands clasped behind their backs, watching the scene unfold with satisfied smiles on their faces. Kate was standing several feet away talking on the phone to a police officer in Memphis who had captured two other members of the drug ring, and the owner of the asylum was nowhere to be found. The other residents were being evacuated and from what John heard were to be taken to reputable institutions for treatment. Aside from Zachary Thompson and co., there was a happy ending for everyone. 

Sherlock and John met Daniel and Kate at  the office to finish up with statements and anything else that needed to be taken care of before Sherlock, John, Zachary Thompson, and several bodyguards were to be flown back to England on a private jet Mycroft was sending. Daniel and Kate were waiting for them at the entrance to the building, and Daniel's face lit up when he saw them approaching.

"Ah, hello there! Shall we get started."

"Of course," Sherlock said, nodding at Daniel. They turned and went to the door, and Daniel allowed Kate to enter before him, then held the door open for Sherlock and John. "Just, give us a minute, would you?" Daniel nodded, then turned and followed after Kate, who had been waiting for him. Sherlock watched them walk for a moment, then turned to John with his lips pressed together in a firm line.

"What is it?"

 "She says he sees what others don't. She's wrong. He never noticed her affection. He still doesn't. He isn't even aware of his own."

"They will in due time," John said. Sherlock nodded, then reached out and opened the door, allowing John to walk through first.

"Let's get this over with," he said smiling. "Looks like I won't have to restart my experiment after all."


End file.
